


Final Candidate

by toffeecat (Hero_of_Denerim)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins, Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Fish out of Water, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_of_Denerim/pseuds/toffeecat
Summary: And theywereclose, really close.Formonthlysupergo's February prompt: Alistair visits Sybil in the middle of the night.





	

It had been a long day. The closer they got to their goal, the more work she had to do. And they _were_ close, really close.

Sibyl sat down before her vanity, gently brushing through her ashen hair. Her dress and belt lay discarded in the bin; in her position, she could afford not wearing anything twice, just as much as she could not afford to be seen wearing the same dress again. It were not her rules, but she played by them all the same. She had more important things to take care of.

Tomorrow, she would seek out this singer again. With her, they would have all the candidates they needed. Cloudbank would finally become perfect. Everything they had worked for, _she_ had worked for, would stay for eternity. The pinnacle of progress was always stasis, simply put. Because perfection did not change, _could not change_ ; that was the very definition of it.

Something flew against her window, interrupting her thoughts. Pulling the dressing gown she wore over her thin night shirt together, she got up, and pushed the curtains just that bit aside so she could peek through.

"Alistair?"

She opened the window. He seemed to notice her confusion upon his late visit, as he grinned up to her sheepishly.

"Hi, Sybil."

Alistair, the Prince. Still young, still inexperienced, but successful and rising to fame unlike any other; well-loved by the local population as one of their own, he could form opinions. It was her job to ensure he formed the right ones. He had not been as willing as some, but he, too, had fallen for her charm.

As would the singer, sooner or later. Hopefully sooner; the less time they spent collecting their candidates, the better for all of them, and all of Cloudbank.

"What are you doing out here this late?"

She had been doing her work for long enough to keep her tone light without effort. Her parties would have failed if she had not been able to keep calm when everyone around her was not. Just one of her talents that served to help further the Camerata's goals.

"I, uh, wanted to talk to you. But you've been so busy the last couple of days, so I thought I'd just come over and I would've taken the door _now_ , but the guards wouldn't let me in, so," he shrugged, his voice trailing off.

"Well, I am listening now, Alistair."

Encouraged by her light smile, he stepped forward. Her room was on the first floor, but it was not that high up; even though he had to crane his neck slightly to look up to her, his face was barely more than two feet away from hers. Sybil could count his freckles if she wanted to.

"It's about you, actually." He cleared his throat, obviously nervous. "Or your group. All this talking made me think, and I- I'm not sure I can go through with this."

Her smile was still plastered on her face, but it had left her eyes; she knew. A complication like this was the least thing they needed! If one of their candidates withdrew from their programme, the others would follow. And she could not let this happen.

"But Alistair," she said, her voice honeyed, "you know how important your participation is. Not only for you, but for all of Cloudbank. Just imagine what we could achieve together!"

Sybil did not even have to fake her passion. She knew what this city could _be_. It was one of the few things she was truly convinced of.

"If I had doubted, at any point since meeting you, that you would somehow not fullfil our strict requirements, I would have never demanded this burden from you. Being a pioneer is never easy, but I trust you will not fail me."

He rubbed his neck awkwardly. "I- oh. Well. I guess I'll do my best to not disappoint, then?"

The faint traces of insecurity that laced his words would be gone in the morning, certainly. That woukd be all the time she needed.

If the singer was only just as easily convinced... She smiled graciously. "Oh, I am certain you will not disappoint me," she all but breathed.

He turned, and she watched him leave, until he had disappeared into the darkness. Only then, she slid the window shut.

Tomorrow, she would wear white. She shed her dressing gown with one fluid motion and slipped underneath thin blankets. Anticipation for the following day would keep her awake for a little while longer, but she could deal with that.

Because tomorrow, their final candidate would fold to their ideal; and with the singer on their side, the Process could finally begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I think Alistair (especially unhardened Alistair) could be easily influenced by others. As long as he believes he's doing the right thing...


End file.
